Arthur The Just
Arthur 'The Just', real surname unknown, is a living legend of the Old World. Negotiator, Warrior and magician, he will always try to do what is right without causing bloodshed, but is no coward, and if war calls, he will answer for the sake of the Old World and New. History Birth Arthur was born sometime in 1111 to a human mother and father, just as the Skaven unleashed their Black Plague. Arthur's parents were supposedly killed by the Plague and his uncle and aunt, seeking to protect their godchild, moved to the outskirts of Bretonia, whose forest were said to be blessed. But as Arthur grew, he developed an intrest in the one forest no boy should: the Forest Of Loren. As a toddler he wandered into the Forest out of curiosity. The Forest, ever angry, decided to teach him a lesson. They lured him deep into their midst, and would have killed the young boy were it not for a young sprite named Harthii. Harthii was a young female sprite who take an instant like to Arthur, berating the trees for their cruelty. The Forest knew better than to argue with a sprite, and let the boy return home. His godparents, however, hadn't seen him in a month in mortal time while little over three hours had passed within the forest, and were relived to see him. Meeting of Magic 10 years passed, and on the day arthur became a teenager all seemed well in the world. But all good things must come to an end., and It began when Arthur was working in the fields. hearing a cry of pain, he ran to the source of the cry to find a young maiden named Esmerelda. Esmerelda babbled something about monsters and protecting the artifact before passing out. Arthur took her to the family farm and homestead, where she was cared for by Arthur's aunt and uncle. Arthur stayed by her side, admiring her dark skin, black hair, and on the rare occasions they fluttered open, her firey eyes. Arthur began talking to Esmerelda in her sleep, asking what her life was like. His anwser was less than pleasent, as Bray Shaman Ragtooth, leading his horde in persuit of the girl, found them that night. Arthur awoke to the sounds of a charge, awaking just in time to avoid the horns of a Truegor Bovigor as it came crashing through the wall. Taking up his trusty knife, Arthur attacked, and though several times could have slashed the Gor's throat, decided to be merciful and was able to stab the beast's brain, killing it instantly. Running to his relatives' rooms, Arthur was too late to save them: Ragtooth had already killed the elderly couple. Weeping with anger, Arthur tried to strangle Ragtooth with his bare hands, but was merely tossed across the farm into the barnyard, where Esmerelda lay sleeping. Ragtooth appeared in the doorway. demanding that Arthur hand over 'The Artifact'. Arthur remebered Esmerelda saying that, but didn't have a clue what either of them meant, but decided to protect Esmerelda all the same. Baiting Shagtooth by claiming he had the artifact, Arthur held off the Gors for a considerable amount of time, even Shagtooth. But the Beastman was not to be toyed with. grabbing Arthur by the Throat, the shaman prepared to break the boy's neck. It was at this moment that Esmerelda awoke, channeling a considerable amount of Magic at the Beastmen, hurling them for miles, and destroying the Barn in the process. Arthur and Esmerelda fled, taking nothing but essentials, the little money the farm had been able to keep, and a small bundle Esmerelda stuffed into her robe's pockets. They headed for Bordeleaux via Quenelles and Aquataine, Esmerelda explaining along the way that her master had charged her with bringing back a powerful magic item that lead to other artifacts: the Compass of Siyan, adn that she had to return it to him before the Shaman did, as some artifacts are chaotic in nature, and combined they could destroy the world. others wnated it also, but Ragtooth had found her first. Esmerelda apologised profously for the death of Arthur's aunt and uncle, but the loss was still deep. Journey North After braving criminals, desperate peasents and even an over-pompous Knight named Sir Twiarfold, who Arthur nocked off his horse with a bow in jesting repayment for his rudeness. the Knight swore to make their lives miserable for the insult on his honour. It wasn't until reachin the port that Twiarfold made good his vow. Shagtooth and ten followers had tracked them down, disguising themselves as monks. Arthur and Esmerelda barely avoided getting their heads loped off, first by Shagtooth, then by Twairfold's Knights. Arthur again showed his worthy battle skills by berefting a knight of his sword, using the flat to knock him and another two out. It was at thi moment that the false holmen appeared. Twairfold, believing the disguise, beseeched them to arrest the two in the name of the Church, Before anything could be done, Arthur pulled down Shagtooth's hood, revealing him. Shocked, Twairfold and his knights forgot all about the two miscreants as they engaged Shagtooth's minions, althouth the shaman himself escaped, as did Arthur and Esmerelda who got on a boat bound for Reikland and The Empire. Once in Reikland the two needed a way of reaching Altdorf and the College of Magic, For Arthur it was a whole new experiance, Esmerelda gladly told him everything he asked, from armour to Imperial currancy. Arthur decided they should split up and meet back in the port market in two hours. Esmerelda agreed, but wanred him to be careful. Arthur traveled to a nearby tavern to seek out transport. Instead he found a hoard of drunk armymen. Arthur decided to make his visit brief, and got straight to the point with the Barman. Arthur was less than pleased to find the Barman obviously haven taken a swig or twenty himself. He began asking around, eventually running into Bree. Bree was a young, darkhaired Halfling up visiting his cousins Tomnus and Thomas. He told Arthur he knew a friend who could take them to Altdorf, but Tomnus was suspicious, accusing Arthur of being a theif seeking to rob some prize in the capitol. Before Arthur could explain, a large burly man came into the doorway, walked straight over and began hastling Thomas, who he claimed owed money. Arthur, ever the negotiater, tried to reason with the man, but all he got in response was a shove. Seeing there was only one way to resolve this matter, Arthur drew his 'borrowed' sword and challanged the hustler to a duel. Chuckling, he agreed, thinking it would be an easy match. But Arthur was too quick and inteligent for the brute, and within minutes he lay panting on the floor with the young boy's sword at his throat. Arthur demanded that the man conceive the duel and stop bothering Thomas and his relatives from then until death. Defeated, the hustler accepted, leaving in shame. Arthur certianly won the bar's respect then, especially Thomas, who he insisted they should take Arthur to Altdorf. Thomnus reluctantly agreed, and Bree was very satisfied with the whole thing. College of Magic Bree's freind, the Dwarf slayer Grion, was less than pleased about having to take the group anywhere, arguing he was already wasting time taking the halflings back to The Moot. Bree however convinced the dwarf after telling him of Arthur's defence of the halflings. Placated, Grion gave them a ride in his moterised carriage. Arthur was amazed by the contraption and the dwarf, talking to Grion, asking of his adventures and complamenting the dwarf's bravery and skill. By the time they reached Altdorf, Grion had warmed up to the young travelers, offering to take them right into the town centre. Arthur and Esmerelda gladly accepted, but once again there was trouble, namely a group of thug-like guards who tried to rob Esmerelda or worse while they were at a gate . Infuriated, Arthur leapt out of the wagon and pulverised the disgusting men into unconciousness with the flat of his sword. More guards ran up and accused them of assualting the guards. Arthur tried to explain, but esmerelda told him not to bother. The two young humans were thrown in jail along with Grion, Bree, Thomnus and Thomas. Grion angrily hammered the bars and suggested breaking out, but Esmerelda told him not to, saying that her master knew where they were and was coming to get them. Sure enough, an old man with blue robes and a massive beard appeared and ordered the guard to free them. He and Esmerelda embraced, and the old man was revealed as Esmerelda's master, Tyrion of the Celestial and Light Orders. Tyrion thanked Arthur for his bravery, and the shorter members of the group for their help. He then took all present to the College of magic, saying as they walked that great evil was stirring, and that something must be done. Through the main entrance to the college they went, through corridors and classes and zoos until they reached a secret room. Assembled in the room was a managerie of Wood Elves, Dwarves, Bretonnians, Imperials, and magicians, as well as high elves represented by a magic mirrior of some kind. The Council Tyrion explained that the council had been called upon to decide what should happen to The Comnpass and the artifacts it could find and unleash. Arthur and the halflings were offered a place in the ring of chairs, while Grion stood near the door to stand guard as he did not trust the ones already there. Tyrion began the meeting by thanking Esmerelda and her companions for bringing the Compass, asking them to lay it on the pedastel in the centre of the room. A small, well-polished oak box, no bigger than the size of Arthur's palm, was placed on the stone table. There was a murmer of concern as the council quietly spoke to themselves. Tryion explained that the compass was the key to their salvation, or their doom. Only two option were present: they could lock the compass away and leave the artifacts hidden, most likely for others to find, or they could discover the treasures and keep them safe within the College. All present decided on the latter. Now Tyrion announced all that was left was to find a group willing to carry out this task. Arthur instantly volunteered, as did Esmerelda, the Halflings, Grion, a Bretonian knight named Sir Guilles, an Imperial Knight named Quinlas, and a wood elf known as Prince Eldrad Ul'thaniol. Tyrion offered to come along as well, and it was decided to set out later that day. Out on the balcony of his rooms, Arthur was greeted by Esmerelda, who thanked Arthur for volunteering, saying that if he hadn't then neither would she. Arthur, intrueged, asked to hear the full story. Apparantly Esmerelda wasn't as good a magicion as the Barnyard episode had made her out to be. Things like that were random bursts of power, then just stifling little pops afterward. Esmerelda said she was so frustrated with, and that Tyrion was probably coming along just to watch over her. Arthur tried to reasure her, reminding the young magician that without her they wouldn't be here and that Tyrion had trusted her above all others to retrieve the compass. Esmerelda thanked Arthur and left, not really seeming much happier. The Fellowship's First Quest At sunset the newly formed Fellowship met under the shadow of the main gate. Esmerelda was still upset about her apparent uselessnes. At that moment, Tyrion walked up to her and gifted the young magician with the compass, saying that she was old enough and wise enough to be it's carrier. Shocked, all Esmerelda could do was stand there and bow. Arthur walked over, telling her that if she was useless Tyrion wouldn't have given her the compass. Esmerelda suspected Arthur had something to do with it, but didn't say, merely smiling. All gathered round Esmerelda as she chanted ancient words to the compass. A crystal at it's centre light up, generating a light blue hologram of the Old World. The map zoomed in until it was over Reikland. The map then went into detail on the Grey Mountians, weaving and twisting until it found a cave. a red glow eminated from the cave on the map, and Tyrion declared their first mission was to reach that cave. The group traveled on foot through much of the mountians, braving perilous heights and bottomles ravines to reach the cave marked by the compass. Entering, the fellowship discovered an amazing sight: the long-lost uderground mine of Kameer. The mine had ben abandoned centuries ago, apparantly due to bad pickings, and nothing remained except dusty tools and ancient machinery . Tyrion, regretably, discovered traces of a battle between the Dwarves and orcs, so the group proceeded quietly. The compass' map was the only source of light beside Tyrion's staff, and it soon lead the mto a dead end of piled-up boulders too heavy to move. Frustrated, Grion kicked a nearby bucket, sending it towards Thomas, who was startled and punched the air, unhooking a huge assortmant of lifting gear and sending it clattering down into the pits below. Fearful hush descended, and just when things seemed to be safe, the sound of war drums began booming through the place. Ducking into a nearby room to avoid the hail of Arrows coming from across the ravine, Tyrion was in no doubt they now faced goblins archers at the very least. The Fellowship baricaded the door, forming a ring to defend Esmerelda. Arthur prepared his sword and grabbed a dwarf longaxe. Tyrion prepared his spells, the knights readyied their swords and sheilds, and Eldrad prepared to fire his bow. Even the halflings seemed ready for a scrap. The door gave way and a hoard of golbins rushed in, followed by orcs of fearsome disposition. Bloody melee ensued, with greenskin blood spilt left and right. Arthur accounted for no less than ten orcs and manny more goblins. Suddenly the remains of the door and much of the wall was smashed to peices and a huge stone troll battered his way in. The beast set ou after bree, engaged in brutal combat with goblins, but before the club could fall, Arthur stepped in, slashing at the beast's legs. Howling in pain, the trol redirected the short at Arthur, but missed as the boy dodged. Instead it hammered into a massive pillar, disintegrating it. Having an idea, Arthur lured the troll ack to the wall, then stood his ground. The troll swung continuously, but Arthur dodged again and again and again. Eventually the wall gave way, collapsing on the troll and Arthur. The Fellowship, freed of the orcs, were horrofied, and rushed to Arthur's aid. But it was uneeded, the wall had crumbled before it hit Arthur, the troll having taken most of the weight and now lay burried under it. Arthur's ploy had worked; revealing a massive gate. The gate had a socket that looked like it had been made for the compass. Insertin it, the gates oppened to reveal the Dwarf storehouse, with riches beyond imaganing. in the centre of this pile lay a finely detalied crown and necklace pocketed with jewels. The compass pointed to these, and the Fellowship celebrated their first succesful artifact find. Tryion researched the books he'd brought with him and discovered their powers: the necklace was intended to find what the wearer most desired, while the crown forced instant obediance to the wearer. It was decided the necklace could help in the quest, but the crown should be sent back right away. Tyrion conjured a pheonix named Ashoul, and tasked it with delivering the crown to the vault in the Colleg of Magic. It was unanimously decided that since Arthur's idea had found the necklace that he should be granted permission to wear it. Arthur declined at first, but wore it at the behest of Esmerelda. The necklace didn't seem that helpful, for some reason pointing to Esmerelda instead of the location next displayed on the map. Appearance Arthur was orginally a 13-year old boy with short ginger hair, thin eyebrows, large green eyes and a small button nose with some freckles. He wore regular peasents clothes consisting of tanned and swen animal hide on the farm, and was armed with a short dagger which he keeps to this day as a reminder of home. After defeating Shagtooth, Arthur had to change into his church slothes as his old ones were destroyed. This consisted of a red v-seam shirt, light brown pants, a belt-and-strap and his black boots. Arthur also wore a brown hooded traveling cloak. Arthur took with him his bow and arrows, and wore this for the next two years, adding a bretonnian knight's sword, the necklace of Ruben, the armour of Solomon, and the Sword Of Heroes over time. After the Soul-drain incident Arthur went through what you might call a personality swing, changing clothes and appearance to suit whatever society they were in, such as dwarf-armour, elvish nobles clothes (or at least an imitation), even orc rags. Things came to a head after the Ritual of Bara'ele. Arthur had absorbed a massive amount of magical energy, and Silencia had given much of her own energy to preserve Arthur's life. Thus he emerged greatly changed, standing taller, thinner but no less muscualr. His ears had been elonged, and his face had softened, eyes enlarging even further. All in all Arthur looked more like an elf, though human qualaties such as muscle and dark skin remained the same, as did his hands, chin and fiery hair. Arthur now appeared to be in his prime, roughly 17, and has remained that way since as he has also gained the Elven lifespan, and though he is know over 1400 years old, time hasn't been able to lay a finger on him. Arthur now dresses like a nobleman, though he will often adopt a rougher travelling gear when on a quest withhis beloved fellowship, most particualry Esmerelda, who wears the Talisman of Immortality and has remained by his side since the First Quest. Armour Of Soloman The Armour of Soloman is one of the magical items recovered during the Quests. It is bright gold, with magic cyrstals woven into it's very atoms. The suit is highly resistant to Magic from outside, but inside Magic energy can be stored and built up as a reserve of the wearer is a magician. This way Arthur always has an fall-back source of power. The suit possesses unique featurres, such as the ability to act inependantly of the wearer at Arthur's command, becoming a second opponent. It can also dematerialise into it's own breastplate or guantlets, then generate everything from greaves to helmet at Arthur's command. In this way Arthur can appear at, say, a formal banquet without having to dressin full armour or worry about sudden attack. Necklace of Ruben The necklace of Ruben has the power to lead the wearer to the thing they most desire. At least that's what the book passage said. Arthur, however, has discovered there's more the the Necklace than meets the eye. It can store magic energy like the armour, and can protect the wearer's desire until he finds it. This came in handy when Esmerelda was captured, as the neclace generated a forcefeild around her until Arthur found here, even from a distance of twenty miles! Personality Arthur is strong, brave and idealistic, striving to preserve world peace, though he knows some can never be persuaded to cease their war, while others can only be reasoned with at a push. Arthur is a good friend, always looking out for people, and he never leaves anyone behind. Since becoming a half-elf mage, Arthur has become very wise and cunning, wheras before he could soemtimes become rash such as when Esmerelda was in danger. The boy-turned-hero also has a strong sense of honour, and would never backstab and opponent or allow himself an unfair advantage. This has gone so far as to gibing the enemy a weapon and leaving the Sword Of Heroes' power unused in battle. This has almsot gotten Arthur killed at times, as few opponents have shared such ideals. Arthur is a strong iterator, able to rekindle the fires of hope in the most downtrod of men and women, giving them hope and courage, and always strives to do so to prevent misery. Arthur has a good sense of humour, and though at first a bit shy, he has gained much confidence. When his freinds are threatened, however, Arthur bcomes furious, hacking his way through the foe like a mas possessed. it is the one flaw in his soul, and as such is carefully guarded. Fighting Style Arthur is a swordsman without peer, and can cut and dart with amazing skill. this has only increased since his transformation, and Arthur now possesses the speed of an elf warrior combined with the strength of a Knight. Arthur also possesses a bow and arrows for distance, and as proficiant with them as he is the sword, though he prefers to let Eldrad claim the honour of Fellowship Archer. Arthur has also become an incredibly powerful mage, mastering all eight winds of magic. His primary power is the Wind Of Life, as he gre up near the forest of Loren and is part elf. Arthur can use this and the others to to the point of godlike power, but rarely does so, preferring to beat his enemies in single combat, When facing a particualry dangerous foe, Arthur may channel the Wind Of Fire into the Sword Of Heroes, turning the blade into a burning lance of power. Sword Of Heroes Equal to or more powerful than any other blade known to man Relations The Fellowship